Someday, We'll Be Callin' Her 'Baby'
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: When Jack and Katherine are in trouble, they are forced to make a heartbreaking decision involving a promise, a letter, and a locket.


So, for this circulation, I was originally going to basically stick the newsies into the Annie story and just tweak it a bit but this idea popped into my head about a week ago and it was just too perfect to pass up.

 **This was written for the Newsies Fanfiction Writing Competition.**

 **Task used: ANNIE**

 _ **Word Count: 1151**_

* * *

Two figures hurriedly walked out of the courthouse, one clutching something bundled in a blanket to her chest, the other with his arm around her shoulders. They quickly walked down the street as dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to drop rain on them any minute.

"Jack, are you sure that was the best idea? I mean, they know our original names now."

A 40-year-old Jack Kelly stopped and looked at his wife.

"Listen, Ace. They don't know we's in trouble and they won't tell anyone else what our names were," he said quietly.

"But Jack-"

"Wait," Jack cut her off before continuing in a hushed voice. "Remember, we ain't Jack and Katherine Kelly no more. We's Mr. and Mrs. Mudge."

Katherine sighed and looked at the bundle in her arms, rocking it gently. Jack sighed as well before hugging Katherine and the bundle, holding them close.

"I know it's difficult but we have to do this. If we ain't careful, they'll find us."

"I know but I just… why did things have to go so wrong? Everything was perfect," Katherine said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, Ace, I know. If those thugs didn't want your father's fortune… I wish it was back the way it was, just the three of us, no worries," Jack said as he looked down at the bundle in Katherine's arms, a small cry being heard from within. Katherine cooed gently to the baby wrapped inside the blanket, bouncing her arms lightly so the baby would fall back asleep.

"Can't Davey or maybe Race take her?" Katherine asked, an almost pleading tone to her voice.

"Trust me, Ace, I've tried. Oh, how I've tried. Nobody can take her and even if they could, she wouldn't be safe with them. If they's looking for us, they might go after our friends too," Jack said, a pang of pain accompanying his statement. It broke his heart to see all the hope drain out of Katherine's eyes as more tears welled up in them and she looked back at their daughter.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, sweetheart. I really do," Jack said softly, tears of his own welling up in his eyes. Katherine sighed as she nodded and began walking again, Jack once again walking beside her, an arm around her shoulders. A light breeze picked up as the sad couple made their way down the sidewalk. All too soon, they arrived at their dreaded destination. "Municipal Girls Orphanage," Jack read from the sign next to the front door.

"Do you really think she'll be safe here?" Katherine asked, looking forlornly at Jack.

"I hope so," he replied, pulling her closer to him. Katherine nodded slowly in acknowledgement before hugging their daughter tighter, letting the tears flow freely.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. We never would've done this if it wasn't best for you," Katherine said to the bundle in her arms between sobs.

Jack, his own tears streaming down his face, gently took the bundle from his wife's arms, hugging it to his chest just as she did. "It won't be like this forever, sweetie," he said softly to his daughter who was trying to reach toward his face from within the blanket. He smiled wryly as he took the baby's hand in his own. "Once it's safe, we'll come back to get you. I promise and Daddy doesn't break his promises."

Turning to Katherine, Jack asked, "Do you have the letter?"

Katherine nodded and pulled a small, folded-up envelope from her handbag. She handed it to Jack who then put it on top of the blanket.

"Wait, how will she be sure it's really us, when we come to get her?" Katherine asked. Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Do we have something we could leave with her?"

"..."

"..."

"My locket!" Katherine suddenly exclaimed.

"Your locket?"

"Yes! The locket you gave me for our anniversary a long time ago. We could break it in half and leave one of the pieces with her."

"That's brilliant, Ace!"

Katherine unclipped the locket from around her neck and opened it. She held one piece of the locket in each hand and, closing her eyes, snapped them apart. She left it on top of the blanket, next to the envelope, and then pulled a small pencil out of her handbag.

"What's that for?" Jack asked curiously.

"To include something about the locket in her note so she knows it's really us when we come," Katherine said sadly. She quickly opened up the envelope and wrote on the piece of paper within before closing the letter up and placing it back into the envelope. Jack blinked back tears as the envelope was once again placed on the blanket, knowing that they had to say their final goodbyes to their daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back for you soon, sweetie," he managed to say before he placed a kiss on the infant's temple. As he handed her to Katherine, a quiet sob escaped his lips. Katherine looked at her grief-stricken husband, a rueful smile on her face.

"She'll be okay," she said softly, placing a hand on his cheek before turning back to her daughter and cradling her gently.

"Oh, sweetie. We will be back soon, just like your daddy said," Katherine said as tears dripped off of her face onto the blanket below. She and Jack knew their time was running short so they gave their daughter one last hug before gingerly placing her in front of the door.

"Goodbye, Annie," Katherine said as she knelt down to kiss her on the forehead. "You won't be without us for long."

When Katherine stood up and nodded to him, Jack took a shaky breath and knocked loudly on the door. After he did this, they cast one last sad glance at Annie before running across the street so they were far enough away not to raise suspicion but could still make sure she was taken in. Sure enough, a red-haired woman opened the door and looked down to see the baby wrapped in a blanket at her feet. She looked around, trying to spot who dropped her off, before picking up the baby and bringing her inside. As soon as the door closed, Katherine collapsed into Jack's arms, sobbing and clutching the other half of the locket to her chest. Jack held onto her and stroked her hair comfortingly, telling her it would be okay through tears of his own. After a few minutes of holding each other and crying, they both had calmed down enough to slowly start walking down the sidewalk, glancing back at the orphanage every now and again.

"We'll get her soon and be a happy family again," Jack said, trying to comfort Katherine as well as himself with his words. "Someday we'll be calling her 'Baby'."

Katherine nodded slowly. "Maybe…"


End file.
